Hidden Beneath Thoughts
by tennisxdork
Summary: [cookies for shuriken thrower][oneshot][AU] Sometimes going to the beach is just a normal thing to do summertime: hang out with friends and sort of love ones?  Denying semilove couldn't probably be the answer. SasuSaku.InoShika. Implied: NaruHina.NejiTen


**Hey guys! I haven't written any one-shots in a while so here's one I cooked up for **_shuriken-thrower_**…being a kick ass supporter and enjoying my fics etc. Thanks woman! So well this is a group paring one-shot…. she requested usual pairings, Main is SasuSaku(end in SasuSaku), but pairings nevertheless, story made by me (I do realized this theme is over done like a million times…so I guess I like remakes). I'm SUPER SORRY that it took so long…I suck at short stories type things in third-person. Dx I call it OCD on 3****rd**** POV.**

**Hope you like this shuriken-thrower!  
Oh and music reference, you know me…**

**Beginning: Sum 41 – Makes No Difference.  
Ending: All Time Low – Six Feet Under the Stars.**

**WARNING: Partial OOC on Sakura…fangirl behavior? You're funny. Also Language.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto.**

**Hidden Beneath Thoughts.  
**

* * *

The sun blazed in the clear, crisp sky as cloud weaved through the colors of the sky. It was a perfect day for summer, not too humid and less dry winds. And of course nothing seemed like a brilliant idea than to hit the beach and hang out for the start of summer vacation. 

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten choose a nice area on the west side of the beach and laid down a beach towel on top of the burning hot sand. The guys had the typically 'guy thing' to do, which was carry the bulky items with their oh-so masculine strength. It's pretty much unanimous that guys do the carrying always since the girls ran off and didn't offer to help at all.

They placed all the beach necessities near benches on the left, while the girls laid down their towels and other items further north. The guys didn't do any socializing with the girls, but hell they wanted to. When random guys passed they're way, they were up and ready to strangle each person. Sasuke reached out to the cooler and pulled out a beer and Naruto handed him the opener. Sasuke ignored him and opened it easy with his bare hands.

" Ohhh macho teme I see…. I could that…psh easy as 3 minute ramen!" Naruto went over to the ice chest and flung it open, he placed his foot on the side and gave a triumph stance. " Watch this teme," He quickly fished out an ice-cold beverage and put his palm on top of it, " Be amazed!"

Naruto twisted his palm against the bottle cap and shrieked in pain, " Owww!!"

" Idiot…" Sasuke muttered and took a swig out of his beverage. He looked towards the sight of the girls particularly Sakura…of course, see he haven't sprung up any conversation with her since middle school, but that was because she was drooling while looking at him. Nowadays…. he probably dread to admit that he liked teasing her and heck, she had a nice figure…not to mention behind. Beside the point, he still wondered about her intentions with him.

Tenten threw her towel on her ground along with the sun block and starting rubbing the substance on her light tan skin. " Man is it hot today or what?" Ino nodded and threw her shades on, " Mmhmm, at least the weather lighten up since we're at the beach?"

Sakura yawned and laid down her towel with her iPod on shuffle mode, " Shut the hell up you're so loud, I can't hear the music coming out of my earphones PIG!"

" Don't even get started with that FOREHEAD! Don't make me come over there!" Ino shouted fiercely. Sakura adjusted the volume a little louder and screamed at Ino like she couldn't hear a thing. " My ears! That is some horrible singing…. goddamn you're tone deaf!"

" LA! LA! LAA!!" Sakura hollered, purposely making it sound off key. " Guys cut out the crap…kids are staring at us like we're on crack!" Tenten covered Sakura's mouth and gave a suggestive glare at both of them. Tenten removed her hand and Sakura wiped her mouth, " Uh sun block taste…."

Tenten quickly wipe away the sun block and grinned sheepishly, " Sorry." Sakura and Ino stopped bickering, then settled both down to the side of Hinata. Sakura sighed and grabbed a magazine from her tote bag, " So guys…anything new?"

Ino scoffed and turned her head towards Sakura's side, while laying on the towel, " Hardly…except for the fact that I've been single for a month now…I feel like a loner."

Tenten laughed, " Well that's because the guys you date at end in a week turn out to be gay or just a misogynist."

Ino " No way! I was pretty sure they like females…hell they paid for the date and I'm sure majority of them liked the lip gloss on my lips…each one for every guy."

Hinata almost choked on her drink, " Ino-chan how much lip gloss do you go through?"

" Just enough, guys are such horndogs these days," she let out an exhausted sigh. Sakura rolled eyes, " If it wasn't for your suggestive clothing practically saying 'you'll get some' maybe you'll last a month with at least one guy."

Ino scoffed, " Che, well they're all good-looking, but they lack manners…I mean how the hell I'm suppose go in the fucking restaurant if you don't hold the door for me?"

Sakura placed the book flatly on her stomach and stared at her with a not taking serious face, " Ino, if you're looking for the clichéd 'right guy' then lift up your head and look to your right…maybe that'll shut you up!" Ino gave her a very half-hearted glare and lazily did what Sakura so-called 'suggested' " Forehead I don't know what the hell are you thinking and I don't even see any guy…"

Sakura flipped the page on the magazine and yawned, " Keep trying…it's not hard if you put some effort into it!" Sakura smiled and Ino frowned, " Funny…but are you sure I'm looking in the right direction?"

" Here' a hint piggy…it's where you're looking, it's who you're looking at." Sakura pointed out rather easily. " Duh, well all I see are the guys just drinking…" Tenten looked up and smiled, " You're close."

Ino laid on her elbows and whined, " Hey this is not fun!"

" Uhh Ino-chan I think Sakura-chan means to look in that area," Hinata quietly pointed out and fiddled with her long violet strands of hair. Ino squinted at the direction Hinata was pointing. " All I see it pineapple brain playing Sudoku." Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten snickered along side Ino…while Ino stared at him dumbfounded-ly, " Shikamaru? SHIKAMARU?!!"

Sakura shoved the magazine towards Ino's face just to keep her from spazzing out. The guys looked out towards Ino's way, but resumed back to whatever the hell they were doing. Ino moved away from Sakura's magazine and her jaw dropped, " Pineapple…you think I should date Pineapple?" she almost blushed.

" Psh, why not, you already got a pet name for him and you can be Troublesome." Sakura wiggled her eyebrows up and down while laughing. Ino scowled and buried her head the towel, " First you tell me I should be with Shikamaru and I make an ass practically screaming his name…great."

Tenten started to crack up, " At least you're practicing before you have your honeymoon with him." Ino groaned, " You guys are horrible…I do not like him. He's all over that sand chick…." Ino said with an irritated voice. Sakura sighed, " He broke up with her you dunce!"

" Why?" Ino said while pondering at the sky. Sakura snickered at her, " So now your jumping on the Shika bandwagon?"

Ino huffed and crossed her arms tightly, " I don't care for him…all psh I'm not interested."

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten leaning forward and look at Ino, " Denial." They said in monotone.

"Besides what's up with you and pecs of steel huh forehead." Ino flicked out the magazine to the side to show her face, " You know you guys have a 'thing' going on…"

" Psh…as if. He's too preoccupied with the **STFU**…" Sakura replied.

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows, " Shut the fuck up?"

Sakura laughed, " I wonder about it too! Haha. It's Sasuke's True Fangirls Unite."

" I feel sorry for the guy…" Tenten said. Hinata nodded, " A handful those girls must be…"

Sakura shrugged and rubbed some lotion of her, " Beats me…" She went back to the same position (back facing upwards) and snuggled towards the towel, " He's a free bastard…he can live." All the girls agreeing and laid down in the sun, but someone had to erupt the quiet, and it wasn't Ino this time…

" Hey babes, how about you guys come over to my house tonight," a voice, preferably a guy, offered seductively. He kneeled down to their level and grazed a mischief smirk, " I'm Andy." The girls looked up from their spots, with a hand hovering over their eyes. This guy wasn't too shabby, in fact he was gorgeous, brunette hair and auburn eyes to complement. Only one small flaw, he was way in over his head.

" So what do you say?" his eyebrow arched.

" Not interested," they all said bluntly.

" I got a Jacuzzi, no chick can resist that offer."

Sakura smiled at him and fluttered her eyes at him. She said in the most fakest voice ever, " Maybe you should leave," her voice turned normal and pointed his area, " unless you want your balls handed to you…**babe**."

" Ouch, it's okay princess I forgive you. I have the passenger seat reserved just for you." He stoked his finger against her arm and whispered hoarsely, " You'd the that, don't you…"

* * *

The guys looked toward where Ino's screamed and just looked away, Naruto snickering loudly. " Ino and Shikamaru kissing in the treetop…blah blah….looks like she fond of you." 

" I could careless." Shikamaru scowled and shut his eyes. Naruto pouted, " C'mon you know you like her right? Right? I see you glancing at her after school."

" Troublesome, how could you possibly get that information?" he retorted back.

" Easy, the same route to my home is where you watch Ino hang out with Sakura and the others." Naruto grin and slapped his arm, " You like her, you stalk her…you want her babies!"

" Naruto shut the hell up!" he pushed his face away from his sight, " Ino and I know each other by parents."

" Sure Shikamaru!! Sure…" Naruto went bug Neji and Sasuke. Shikamaru budged a bit and kept his eyes peered through his arms. He stared intently at Ino and she just happen starting back. ' _Interesting…'_

Naruto stopped at the BBQ grill and poked fun at Sasuke and Neji, " Hey Neji….teme."

Neji looked at him and gave a curt nod, " Naruto."

" Dobe…what do you want?" Sasuke said while flipping patties on the grill expertly. " Ah nothing…so Neji do you think I could date your cousin?"

Neji held a glare and grabbed him by throat, " Don't even think about it…" Naruto flailed his arms as a surrender and was released by Neji. Naruto gasped heavily for air and pointed to him, " Damn Neji don't have to be so overprotection….I was just kidding."

" Make sure you choose your words wisely then," he replied. Naruto gave a grin and a thumbs-up, " So how about Tenten?" Neji was about ready to land a punch on him. Naruto shook his hands in defense, " No I mean you should be interested, you guys have a lot in common...why not rock the boat?" Neji growled. 

" Somebody's cranky...like teme...he alway has a stick up his a-"

" Shut it dobe." Sasuke said alertly.

Naruto held his fist up and stopped, " Fine!! But hey how about I take the grill for you guys…huh? huh?" Sasuke flung the spatula at him and took a drink from the cooler, " Don't mess up dobe." He smirked at him.

" Psh…I'm pro at this." Naruto flipped the patties and hummed tunes loudly. He took a short pause and dazed a bit at Hinata, " She's pretty…" he said in awe.

" Dobe!" Sasuke yelled at him to get his attention.

" What?" Naruto asked gaining his full awareness. Sasuke pointed at his sleeved cuff and Naruto looked down. With his reflexes he quickly jump away from the grill and toss the spatula. " Shit!" He run towards the cooler and shoved his hand down to put out the fire.

Naruto sighed and leaned next to the cooler, " Ahhh…that feels so good."

" Baka," Sasuke fetched the spatula and took over the grill away, " Che pro."

" I had it under control!" Naruto growled at him. Neji looked out towards the view of the ocean, but immediately got irritated at the sight he saw. " Hey guys should we take care of him?" He pointed to the douchebag crouching down next the girls. Shikamaru lifted his head and slightly growled, ' _Better not touch her_.'

Guys stayed calm and watched very closely, not even talking to each other. When he touched Sakura, Sasuke boiled; he took a step forward and clenched his fist. " I'll strangle that fucker."

" Cool it Uchiha." Neji stopped him suddenly, " Wait."

" Wait for what Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked knowingly. " For that." Neji smirked and pointed towards the girls. Tenten distracted him from Sakura and decked him in the face. Sakura shoved him on the ground and threw the magazine at his face. The guys chuckled and heard her say, " Be happy that we spared your ability to make babies!!" The guy shuffled away and pleaded a sorry.

Neji scoffed," What a wuss."

Naruto smiled and grabbed a drink, " Hey I got the last drink…what do we do with the ice and water?"

The Uchiha and Hyuuga smirked.

* * *

" So what do you guys think?" Andy grinned and looked straight at Sakura and lowly growled. Tenten cracked her knuckles, " Hey scumbag you don't like brunettes?" Hey looked toward her direction and met her forceful punch. " Don't mess with my friends you douche!" 

Sakura shoved him towards the ground and he landed on some kid's sand castle. " Hey you jerk!" a little girl of seven years said and kicked him on the side really hard. Sakura threw the magazine at his face, " Be happy that we spared your ability to make babies!"

" S-Sorry." He ran away and clutched his side, " Mommy!"

" Pansy." Ino said.

" Seriously, he can't even defend himself," Tenten rubbed her hands, " At least we got rid of h-"

" AHHHHH!!!" From above the girls found the guys holding buckets of water and, the now, cooler.

" That shit was fucking cold…" Sakura shrieked and looked at the guys face. They were laughing their asses off. Literally. " My iPod…your ass is mine Sasuke!"

" Should I be scared?" He teased her. Sakura looked at him and aimed to punch him in the gut, but he quickly dodged, " Too slow." She walked toward him and leaned forward, poking his chest, " You're going to pay for that."

Sasuke eyes didn't meet with Sakura instead, his eyes wandering to her chest. Sakura slapped his face, " Playing the perv. card? Who knew you could pull a Kakashi?"

" Ouch, I liked it better when you were a fangirl," Sasuke smirked at her, " of mine of course."

" Bite your tongue it's never going to happen," she smiled at him, " Be glad you're not Shikamaru now." She pointed to Ino furiously screaming at him, while he dodges people, sandcastles, and frisbees.

" I could take my chances…"

" Then I'll give you head start Kakashi Jr."

" I don't need one."

She fished in her bag a Gatorade bottle and uncapped it, " Ahh fine, play that way." She poured the contents over his head and threw in at him, " Refill anyone?"

* * *

After the sunset on the horizon died down, the night sky came clear. Stars flickered against the dark colored atmosphere and the moon shown in sky and reflected against the deep ocean. In the middle of this beach settled eight individuals. A bonfire was set on the beach and beach chairs aligned around the fire. It was a soothing slow burning fire. Sparks crackled under to firewood and the fire emitted a brilliant shade of red. 

Sakura looked at the marshmallow that hung from her wooden stick as it crisped up around the edges. She smiled towards Ino who sat beside her rambling on about plans for her birthday party, location, excreta. Sakura twirled the stick in a circular motion and watched it burn on the sides. She turned her gaze away from the marshmellow and felt a sudden breeze fill up the air. Sakura nodded while Ino continued talking and quickly slipped her green hoodie one arm at a time; grasping the twig in her fingers.

Sakura twirled the marshmellow accordingly: clockwise and counter, the fluffy treat had crisped up on it sides and perfect to just gobble up with the classic graham cracker and chocolate.

Ino and Sakura blew out the excess flames on their marshmellows and clinked them together. " 'Smellows to…damn I'm bad at these things." Ino pondered for a second.

" Uh…how about 'smellows to upcoming birthdays?" Sakura said suggestively. Ino hummed a bit and nodded, " to upcoming birthdays!"

Sakura laughed and grabbed a graham cracker and a solid chunk of chocolate, " Yummy."

Ino mumbled while eating and had marshmellow goop on her face as soon as she swallowed, " Man I've ever had a s'more since camping with my dad, ten years ago!"

Sakura threw some napkins on her lap, " Mushy marshmellow on your face."

" Oh ahah." She quickly wiped it away, " These things are messy."

" mm-hmm," Sakura leaned back in her chair and hugged her knees with her sleeve-covered hands. " Hey I think I'm going to take a stroll."

" You sure? Do you want me to come…" Ino insisted.

Sakura shook her head, " Nah you should have fun…" her eyes wandered to Shikamaru's way and then back at Ino. Ino flushed at what she meant and shook her head, " Bye forehead."

" Yeah, yeah."

Ino chuckled quietly after Sakura left and looked toward the sky, keeping relaxed. ' _It's hard to tell forehead…'_

* * *

Sakura walked alongside the soft grains of the sand, adding footprints with each step of the way. She drifted of to the shore and plotted her feet in the damp sand. She drew a 's' on the sand thinking about how everything will gradually change and senior year will come to an end. Small waves washed away the letter, making a smudge leftover. 

She quickly revised to single letter and double it to 'ss', also adding a little heart in between the two s's. Sakura sighed and rested on the sand, " We had some memories." She quietly whispered and wrapped her arms around herself.

" Alone by yourself. Pity." A voice behind taunted her. Sakura looked out towards the clear, azure ocean, " What I can't enjoy myself_ Sir Uchiha_?" He voice remained stoic, " You're catching on…." Sakura elbowed him from behind, " Why are you here? Aren't going to go home?"

Sasuke took a seat a few inches away from her, " College party, Itachi's idea."

" Now I think a pity you…coming home with drunkards must be fascinating," Sakura fiddled with shells in the sand and turned to face him, " How's it like living under a party planner?"

That answer was probably simple, since Sasuke didn't have to think about it. He stuffed his hand in his hoodie and replied," Obviously annoying."

" I could tell."

Sasuke peered over to her and coughed. Sakura didn't know if it was intentional or just dryness creeping onto his throat. " Getting sick already?"

" I could handle it."

Sakura raised her eyes and looked down, " I'm pretty sure you can."

" What's with the two s's." He asked if he was looking for an answer to answer his problems. Sakura's eyes widen and tried to hide it by looking towards the star, " I just like the letter s. No big deal."

' _I'm screwed right now… I don't know this is working. Damn his clever eyes.'_

They both stopped talking for a while and silence hit them pretty hard. Sakura occasionally used the corner of her eyes to check if he's able to saying something or even anything at all. She scanned through the atmosphere trying to let time pass by, but it just added on to the awkwardness. While looking up she saw a fast paced light and notified it as a shooting star to Sasuke. He just sat there.

" You're suppose to wish," Sakura said and he didn't respond back. ' _I wish for a sign to clear up my confusion…_' He watched her clap her hands together and shut her eyes as if she was straining her brain just thinking. He didn't believe in silly things, but hell it was vacation so he made a quick one too.

" Wish for anything?" she asked as if it's the only thing to say after a shooting star appears.

" Nothing distinct." He answered. She nodded and placed her on her knees. Sasuke stared at her and she fidgeted a bit, " Could you not look at me?" He keep staring.

" What do I have some terrible disease on my face."

"…." He didn't reply and picked her up of the side, " Where are you taking me?" She shifted under his grasp, and unexpectedly dropped her…a feet away from the shore. He stepped back and smirked as she raged in the water, she slapped the water and frowned, " Yes go laugh your ass off instead of being miserable at home with strangers."

Sasuke extended a hand to her and lifted her up. She meet his ebony eyes and blushed away. Sakura felt him lean down, his breath brushing lightly on her lips and so he kissed her. From fangirl to a complete handful, he'd probably hand a while. Sakura lingered on the kiss and tugged away.

He look at her bit of aftershock and praised a small grin, " Answer to your wish?"

She bit her lip, " Close enough."

Sasuke started going towards the bonfire setting, and Sakura looked at his figure. She let some spare moments to wonder what was event happened before.

" Coming or not." He shouted from afar with his back toward her. She look at the sky and smiled, ' _More than I hoped…ehh but I'm definitely not complaining. Wonder what was Sasuke's wish?_' Seconds later she dashed towards Sasuke, walking alongside him with linking hands.

* * *

Ehehe I had fun writing umm what happens with the others….I'll leave that to fluff addicts. Sasuke's wish…ummm –runs away- xD I don't know if I should put SasuSaku category…I'll leave as is. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it shuriken-thrower(: YAY:D 

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


End file.
